


Solo Un Niño

by LordUxue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordUxue/pseuds/LordUxue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspiro con resignación, agachando ligeramente la cabeza. - Lo sabía. El capitán sigue siendo un Niño…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Un Niño

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACIONES: Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, el fanfic sin embargo es de miautoría
> 
> Aclaraciones del fanfic: (Agregar detalles de la narración). *Pensamientos*
> 
> Este fanfic es:  
> Crack Romance: Puede incluirse al romance de dos personajes que en el anime/manga o en el fandom raras veces sean emparejados […] pero que me parece interesante emparejarlos y darle la mayor coherencia posible. […]

 

**Trabajo publicado originalmente en Fanfiction.Net con el mismo titulo, favor de revisar también.**

* * *

 

**ONESHOT**

**SOLO UN NIÑO**

.

.

Ok, le habían dicho que tenían que tener tiempo, pero las cosas entre ellos iban demasiiiaaadooooo lento, para su gusto.  
Tanto que ni siquiera (como mínimo), se habían tomado de las manos o besado. Si eso no era ir lento (al menos desde su perspectiva), entonces no sabía que lo era. Pero bueno, conociendo el temperamento orgulloso, e frió de su capitán, no debería sorprenderse (aunque contradecía un poco y plantaba la duda de que si era tan tímido, ¿Por qué tenía planeado confesarse en primer lugar?), realmente seguía siendo un niño en el interior.

Matsumoto suspiro con pesadez, captando la atención de su ingenuo capitán que ahora se encontraba recopilando los documentos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?, al menos ayúdame de terminar de acomodarlos.— reprendió el joven Hitsugaya, quien se había encargado de todo el papeleo mientras su teniente se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Si, si,—dijo sin mucho ánimo Matsumoto levantándose del sofá. El capitán le resultó extraño que su teniente aceptara sin rechistar. Pero obviamente lo dejo pasar.

— ¿Capitán?...

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto este prosiguiendo a tomar un sorbo de su taza de té.

—Usted… ¿En serio me ama?—cuestiono la teniente entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

Apenas lanzo la pregunta e Hitsugaya expulsó todo el líquido que había ingerido como cual chorro de agua a máxima presión.

— …. ¡¿A-A qué viene eso tan repentinamente?!— interrogo Toshiro refregándose la boca con la palma delantera de su mano, mientras clavaba unos ojos grandes en Matsumoto como cuales ojos de gato.

— Es que ha estado tan indiferente estos días, que me hace dudar de sus palabras…— * _Además del hecho de que ni siquiera se ha atrevido a decírmelo directamente_ * pensó Matsumoto sin quitar aquella expresión de su rostro.

— NO-¡no seas tonta!, si no fuera así hubiera negado eso en cuanto viniste desesperada por que te dijera mis sentimientos. — Le recordó Toshiro ruborizándose ligeramente, con un tono irregular.

— Cierto…Pero aun así, ¿no cree que está siendo demasiado _impersonal_ conmigo?—insistió Matsumoto con su tono de niña malcriada.

El joven capitán la miro con aquella expresión de gato, pero esta vez de forma incomprensiva, frunciendo las cejas.

— ¿A qué te refieres Matsumoto?, yo sigo siendo el mismo. — Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

* _Ese es el punto_.* La teniente ante su contestación, suspiro por la ignorancia de su no tan pequeño superior.

— Capitán no sé si lo sepa, pero cuando tienes una relación, no puedes seguir tratando a tu _"amor"_ como cualquier otra persona, o simple amistad. — Le informo como si se lo estuviera diciendo a alguien de lento intelecto con el que trata de facilitarle las cosas.

— Entonces dime, ¿cómo quieres que sea?,—pregunto con desgano Toshiro, sintiendo que la conversación iba para largo.

— No lo sé, quizás…—la rubia voló los ojos tratando de idealizar una forma— un poco más _"cálido"_ y no tan _"frió"_. Ser más personal.

— * _¿Más personal?_ *. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso Matsumoto? –Dijo El capitán no entendiendo muy bien el punto, o a que se refería exactamente su subordinada con aquellas palabras.

La nombrada se le quedo viendo algo frustrada por que este no entendiera, quedando en silencio un momento. Mirándose ambos…

— ¿Por qué no me ha besado?— Soltó repentina y sin rodeos la teniente.

— ¿¡Qué!?—exclamo Toshiro abriendo los ojos de par en par.

— Sí. ¿A qué le tiene miedo?— inquirió Matsumoto fijando su vista. Tenía ambas manos sobre el escritorio desde su anterior declaración (decidida y directa, dando una insinuación de a lo que se refería).

— Yo no tengo miedo. — Negó El capitán cerrando sus ojos en molestia por el modo casi ofensivo con el que se le cuestionó.

— ¿Entonces porque no me ha besado aun?—repitió la teniente sin importarle si lo hacía enojar.

— ¿Por qué quieres que te bese de todos modos?— Contraataco este, (claramente incomodo ante la situación) pero aun tratando de mantener la calma.

— Porque eso hacen las parejas, y según tengo entendido, nosotros lo somos, ¿ _no_?—justifico la rubia cruzándose los brazos y mostrando una postura casi de mujer indignada.

—Ya te dije que sí. —confirmo Hitsugaya irritado, frunciendo el ceño ante la aparente indignación de su teniente.

— ¿Entonces?

— _¿Entonces qué?_

— No se haga el "Tonto" Capitán, ¡¿Porque no me ha besado?!—Matsumoto vio claramente como intentaba esquivar el tema.

—No me hago el "Tonto"—Aclaro Hitsugaya algo fastidiado por la insolencia, costándole a estas alturas dejarlo pasar—, y simplemente no he encontrado el momento eso es todo. —Excuso recargándose contra su silla. — Además es solo un beso, no es para tanto.

—Lo mismo digo. Si no es para tanto, entonces, ¿qué más da el momento?— Cuestiono Matsumoto no rindiéndose en su desafío.

— Hmp, Creí que a las mujeres les importaban esas cosas. — objeto El peli blanco, sintiéndose cada vez más acorralado.

—Si nos importan, pero es mucho más importante la _"acción"_. — Explico Matsumoto, viniéndosele algo a la mente que hizo que sonriera ligeramente con atrevimiento— ¿No será que busca el "momento" porque es su primer beso capitán?

Toshiro de inmediato se sonrojo, y se levantó de su silla irritado.—NO-NO SEAS IDIOTA, Si yo quisiera bien podría hacerlo justo ahora. — Exclamo avergonzado, y negándose a afirmar aquel hecho.

—Bien. Hágalo. —Lo desafío Matsumoto inerte con cierto grado de duda de que lo hiciera en la voz.

Toshiro abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que había ocasionado, y por un momento se atajó, quedando solo su rostro atónito y sonrojado. Por suerte recobro la compostura al segundo siguiente, tosiendo intencionalmente.

— ¿Estas segura?, —le dijo manteniendo un ojo cerrado— luego no te quejes de que soy desconsiderado.—le advirtió, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza tornándose aparentemente serio, pensando que quizás con eso podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero fallo miserablemente (tal como debió haber sabido que lo haría).

—Estoy esperando. —Dijo Matsumoto que podía ver atreves de él como un cristal y dándole a entender que eso no funcionaria.

Una vena roja se posó en la frete de Hitsugaya ante la arrogancia de la voz de su teniente, dispuesto a demostrarle lo contrario de sus expectativas.

—Matsumoto serás…— Se colocó frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca, pero a la vez alejado, como para que sus cuerpos no se tocaran.— Tú lo has querido…

Ya vería, le demostraría que podía darle un beso decentemente al más puro estilo de los Doramas, y dramas románticos, que ocasionalmente veía esta mientras estaba en el mundo humano, y no se compararían a esto.

Al menos eso fue lo que se plantó.

Pero justo cuando se propuso el lograrlo, conforme se acercaba, al divisar aquellos labios carnosos y con cierto brillo, sumando la tensión, (y sumando el simple hecho de que jamás en su vida había besado a nadie ni a nada,) alejo bruscamente su rostro, estando al borde de la histeria como si algo le impidiera el simple hecho de rosar sus labios con los suyos.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?, ¡estaba tan cerca!— le reprocho Rangiku con aquella voz de niña malcriada— Capitán usted realmente…

— GU-guarda silencio, ¡es una orden!—Exigió el capitán abochornado ante su propia cobardía.—…Es suficiente. Esto es estúpido, tenemos a que entregar el informe.

—Pero…

—Dije que es suficiente, esta conversación se acabó. —La acallo Hitsugaya dándose media vuelta hacia la entrada.

— ¿A dónde va?—pregunto esta con curiosidad.

—Mientras tú vas a entregar los papeles, yo iré a hacer algunas cosas. Nos vemos. —finalizo el joven saliendo con paso pesado, y postura mecánica. Viéndose como si casi le salieran humo por las orejas de la pura vergüenza y enojo de dejarse llevar ante las provocaciones " _fallidas_ " al parecer, de su teniente.

La mujer sola en el aula suspiro con resignación, agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Lo sabía. El capitán sigue siendo un Niño…

 

**FIN**

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer el fanfic. Fue re-editado por mí, al ver que el original le faltaba contenido y contexto. Espero que haya gustado (Mas que el original), y me gustaría que comentaras.
> 
> Por último, si me escritura te gusto, o por lo menos no te asqueo, agradecería que te pasearas por mi perfil a ver si otra de mis historias te llega interesar, sin más espero tu opinión. Matane!


End file.
